Polymer compositions comprising a polymer and a laser direct structuring (LDS) additive are for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,421 and WO-A-2009024496. Such polymer compositions can advantageously be used in an LDS process for producing a non-conductive part on which conductive tracks are to be formed by irradiating areas of said part with laser radiation to activate the plastic surface at locations where the conductive path is to be situated and subsequently metalizing the irradiated areas to accumulate metal on these areas. WO-A-2009024496 describes aromatic polycarbonate compositions containing a metal compound capable of being activated by electromagnetic radiation and thereby forming elemental metal nuclei and 2.5-50 wt. % of a rubber like polymer, the latter being added to reduce degradation of the polycarbonate due to the presence of such metal compound in aromatic polycarbonate compositions.
Although the LDS additives known in the prior art are satisfactory in certain situations, there is a constant need for an improved LDS additive.